C. ABSTRACT OF PLANNED BODY OF WORK We plan to continue our studies of angiogenesis and remodeling in eosinophil associated diseases. Areas of innovation: The studies investigate novel pathways that are unexplored in mediating allergen induced remodeling (including Del-1 interacting with VEGF; MMP-7; trafficking of endothelial and fibroblast progenitors), use novel reagents (endothelial cell specific knockout of Del-1; Tie GFP and Col-1 GFP transgenic mice to track endothelial and fibroblast progenitors), and discovery approaches (proteomics, microarray) to identify differentially expressed genes/proteins in chronic vs acute allergen challenged lung (identified several candidates including Wnt signaling member Kremin; miRNA376b). In addition the availability of specimens from asthma and EE allow the findings to be translated to human subjects with remodeling.